


THE END OF THE STORY

by STAILS565



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Points of View, heartbroken chuck shurley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: The end is near for this show I created. I do give somewhat of respect of them to stand up. But they should off still do it. time for the end, and maybe just maybe time for my end. I do feel bored of being this being, just like my sister Amara felt when I locked her up. let's see if they pass.





	THE END OF THE STORY

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys another first of a fandom I wanted to write again until now in some other character. This is point of view of Chuck Shurley after the end of the 14th season. I may update if you guys love it. I may edit this soon again too. 
> 
> *~NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED~*  
> *~SONG: Welcome To The End By 12 Stones ~*

_Searching through my reasons to fight the tide again_

They should off complete the objective I gave them. But why did I trust them of even doing it...they would off never done it from the start.I'm now in the Garden of Eden after the argument between the Winchesters and me, after my killing of Jack. I started to search for reasons when I came here since I was not yet calm down after that. Searching for a way to fight of what it is to come..to fight this tide as they said.

_The only thing that works for me is feeling that I can_

 Feeling that I can overcome this like I always did, It works for me right? Then I should start that again. Saying that killing Jack would not hurt me is a lie. But he needed to be stop before anything else. I may have been 'playing' but I always try to give advice when I can. Other times I see what they do because they need to start believing in themselves as well. I got to the tree of the Forbidden Fruit and sigh. Since that day at the Garden I should off known this would happen.

_I fell for something beautiful that turned into a lie_

I started to think that my sister was right after we faced each other. they are just low than us. Should off listen and let her destroy this Planet I made. But I fell in love with my creation... Feels that now is a lie of what they are. I sit under the Forbidden Tree in defeat.

_I gave my everything to you, you left me here to die_

I created Earth for my own amusement is true, At the same time to see if the people overcome challenge on their own. I did focus on certain people to even the playing field. But I guess seeing it now and them asking for it to be over.Their wish is my command I guess.

_Welcome to the end_  
_It's all about to go down_

The end is coming, the Grand finale. Time to be ready, But inside of me does not want it. The feeling that Amara felt plus with my already depressed feeling made it worse. I smile gently. Lets see how it goes.

_And I know now_  
_We won't be leaving here the same_

The past is the past. It will never change, even as this grand deity I would not rewrite it. thinking that makes me stupid since of the usage bringing back Mary as a repayment. The relationship will not be the same I also need to respect it.

_Living in the past,_  
_You know we can't go back_

I look at the sky and did not notice I was crying. Of course, Out of all of humanity I had to pick the Winchesters.

_And you know now_  
_We finally reached our bitter end_

Good ol end. Every story has one eventually. And this one will be so bitter.

_Welcome to the end_

I sigh again and I close my eyes. Is true there is no need to rest for me. But for using up some time is always good moments like this.

_Say I never listen,_  
_I never let you in_

Always been told I never listen, that  got me tired. I always do, just doing it sometimes I do not want to. Since I know They can pass the obstacles on their own.

_You said you needed more from me_  
_Any more would be a sin_

Expecting of me doing things, I understand they are my creations. But sometimes leaving it be is best. Well, for Some that is. On the others, I watch them closely like I did the Winchester Brothers up until now.

_Believe me when I say to you "I will never change"_

I will never change. This is who I'm, I can help but to pass what obstacles is on them. I stand up from the Forbidden Tree and walk through the Garden of Eden.

_I'll be standing in the fire when it all goes up in flames_

I stop at what I use on watching the Earth.Seeing how the brothers and Castiel handle what I unleashed upon the earth.   
'You guys suppose to be my masterpiece,' I thought while watching them,' now is time to destroy you.' more tears fall.

_Welcome to the end_  
_It's all about to go down_

They are handling it well. I give them credit. I feel my sister come to me.

"killing one of your own grandkid yourself. You are finally at your end I see," Amara says I gently chuckle as I turn to look at her. I made sure the Garden will not perish under her presence. 

I reply," yeah, Never felt this way in a long time sis. They were asking for it as always".

"Well, you created them with Free Will what do you expect brother," she reminds me

_And I know now_  
_We won't be leaving here the same_

That is true, I did created them with Free Will. What I did comes back around, ah Karma.

" I also feel tired on Living...," I say to her

Amara frowns at me

"What to do than just doing the same thing? I shouldn't lock you up we could off been a family during this." I told her," now feels no use I guess."

_Living in the past,_  
_You know we can't go back_

"Brother," she begins," The world will be gone if one of us dies. You can not die. Or be lock up like I did. You will feel guilty on using one of them as you did on Lucifer. We can not live on the past just see on the future. Right now well...the final battle."

_And you know now,_  
_We finally reached our bitter end_

I look down and then at her before saying," Well, lets see who wins then. I'm myself rooting for them anyway to win this".

_We finally reached the end!_  
_We finally reached the end!_

Amara gives me a gentle smile at that. She knows this is my final test to give to them. Is true Jack became powerful, but that was only a setback to the true thing.

_Searching through my reasons to fight the tide again_

The Final Battle. I feel brother vs sister again too in this. I'm alright with it...my original plan was my sister to kill me anyway. But Dean talked me out of it.

_The only thing that works for me is knowing that I can_

Anyway to give them a good show. I will gladly do so. Even if it means me dying as they want it.

_Welcome to the end_  
_It's all about to go down_

"Be careful alright?" She tells me

I node," I will you too sis..."

She gives me a chuckle as a way for her to agree," do not worry I will too".

_And I know now_  
_We won't be leaving here the same_

Amara decides to gently kiss my cheek and leaves the Garden of Eden.   
I watch her go and sighs.

_Living in the past,_  
_You know we can't go back_

I watch the planet again. Hoping no more death to the end of the test. I know if I go in they will try to kill me.

_And you know now,_  
_We finally reached our bitter end_

For the time I spent watching made me more depressed.

_Welcome to the end (welcome to the end, we can't go back)_

I go to see the rest of the heavens instead. I know Castiel will try to face me in heaven. It will not be a win on him.

_Welcome to the end_  
_You know we can't go back_

Facing me all together is the only shot. Even if it will take the empty. Heh the empty....

Long time have not seen that on. But will be nice to finally sleep in there too.

_And you know now,_  
_We finally reached our bitter end_

Whatever it takes. I will be here to fight. I'm ready. They are ready too.

_We finally reached the end!_

Nothing really ends either right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. feel free to leave some feedback on this! ^~^


End file.
